yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
4/38
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَالَّذِينَ يُنْفِقُونَ أَمْوَالَهُمْ رِئَاءَ النَّاسِ وَلَا يُؤْمِنُونَ بِاللَّهِ وَلَا بِالْيَوْمِ الْآخِرِ وَمَنْ يَكُنِ الشَّيْطَانُ لَهُ قَرِينًا فَسَاءَ قَرِينًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Vellezıne yünfikune emvalehüm riaen nasi ve la yü'minune billahi ve la bil yevmil ahır ve mey yeküniş şeytanü lehu karınen fe sae karına Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Onlar, Allah'a ve ahiret gününe inanmadıkları halde mallarını, ancak insanlara gösteriş olmak üzere sarfederler. Şeytan kime arkadaş olursa o, arkadaşların en kötüsüne düşmüştür. Ali Bulaç Meali Onlar, mallarını insanlara gösteriş olsun diye harcarlar, Allah'a ve ahiret gününe inanmazlar. Şeytan, kime arkadaş olursa, artık ne kötü bir arkadaştır o. Ahmet Varol Meali Onlar ki, mallarını insanlara gösteriş olsun diye harcarlar; Allah'a ve ahiret gününe iman etmezler! Şeytan kimin arkadaşı olursa onun çok kötü bir arkadaşı var demektir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Bunlar, mallarını insanlara gösteriş için harcayan, Allah'a ve ahiret gününe de inanmayan kimselerdir. Şeytan kimin arkadaşı olursa, o ne kötü arkadaştır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Bunlar, mallarını insanlara gösteriş için harcayan, Allah’a ve ahiret gününe de inanmayan kimselerdir. Şeytan kimin arkadaşı olursa, o ne kötü arkadaştır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah'a ve ahiret gününe inanmadıkları halde mallarını, insanlara gösteriş için sarfedenler de (ahirette azaba duçar olurlar). Şeytan bir kimseye arkadaş olursa, ne kötü bir arkadaştır o! Edip Yüksel Meali Bunlar, mallarını gösteriş için halka verir. ALLAH'a ve ahiret gününe inanmazlar. Kimin arkadaşı şeytan olmuşsa çok kötü bir arkadaşa sahip olmuştur. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Bunlar, Allah'a ve ahiret gününe iman etmedikleri halde mallarını, insanlara gösteriş yapmak için harcarlar. Şeytan kimin arkadaşı olursa, o ne kötü arkadaştır! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Onlar ki Allaha ve Âhıret gününe inanmazlar da mallarını nasa gösteriş için sarfederler, her kim de kendine Şeytan arkadaş olursa artık o ne fena arkadaştır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve o kimseler ki, mallarını nâsa gösteriş için sarfederler ve Allah Teâlâ'ya ve ahiret gününe imân etmezler. (Allah Teâlâ onları da sev-ez). Ve her kime ki şeytan arkadaş olursa artık o ne fena bir arkadaştır. Muhammed Esed Ve o kimseler ki, mallarını nâsa gösteriş için sarfederler ve Allah Teâlâ'ya ve ahiret gününe imân etmezler. (Allah Teâlâ onları da sev-ez). Ve her kime ki şeytan arkadaş olursa artık o ne fena bir arkadaştır. Suat Yıldırım Mallarını halka gösteriş için harcayıp Allah'a ve âhiret gününe iman etmeyen kimseleri de Allah elbette sevmez. Şeytan kimin arkadaşı olursa, artık o arkadaşların en kötüsüne düşmüş demektir. [2,264; 37,51; 41,25; 43,36; 50,23] Süleyman Ateş Meali Bunlar mallarını insanlara gösteriş için verirler, Allah'a, ve ahiret gününe inanmazlar. Kimin arkadaşı şeytan ise, o(nun) ne kötü bir arkadaş(ı var)dır! Şaban Piriş Meali Mallarını insanlara gösteriş için harcayanlara, Allah’a ve ahiret gününe inanmayanlara (gelince) şeytan, o kimseye arkadaş olur. Ne kötü arkadaştır o! Ümit Şimşek Meali Allah'a ve âhiret gününe inanmadığı halde mallarını halka gösteriş olsun diye harcayanları Allah sevmez. Şeytan birisine arkadaş olmayagörsün; artık o ne kötü bir arkadaştır! Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Bunlar, Allah'a ve âhiret gününe inanmazlar da halka gösteriş olsun diye mallarını dağıtırlar. Arkadaşı şeytan olan için ne kötü arkadaştır o. Yusuf Ali (English) Not those who spend of their substance, to be seen(557) of men, but have no faith in Allah and the Last Day: If any take the Evil One for their intimate, what a dreadful intimate he is! * M. Pickthall (English) And (also) those who spend their wealth in order to be seen of men, and believe not in Allah nor the Last Day. Whoso taketh Satan for a comrade, a bad comrade hath he. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri